deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagami hiiragi vs. tomo takino
description lucky star vs. azumanga daioh! who will win? interlude wiz: hello! My name is ben singer, the wiz boomstick: I am chad james, the boomstick, those girls have a weight woe wiz: anyway they are both the leaders if the teammate boomstick: kagami hiiragi! Tsukasa's older fraternal twin sister wiz: and tomo takino! The hyper energetic and competitive girl! It's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who will win a death battle kagami hiiragi Boomstick: kagami is olderfraternal twin sister of tsukasa hiiragi, in school, her grades are excellent, as she studies very hard, and she was elected class president in her first year Wiz: she is in a different class than konata izumi and tsukasa, but she frequently comes to their class during lunch time to eat with tsukasa. Boomstick: additionally, kagami chose the humanities stream in her second year Wiz: so that she could be with her friends. But she was the only one separated into a different classroom, the same occurred in her third year Boomstick: kagami, occasionally referred to as "kagamin" by konata Wiz: is a bit egotistical, and not as good a cook as tsukasa. Boomstick: konata loves to irritate her, and their arguments act as one of the main factors of comic refief throughout the series. Wiz: kagami is usually annoyed by konata's constant references to her otaku interests, but usually has an idea on what she is saying. Boomstick: kagami's physique is average. However, she is usually concerned about her weight Wiz: counting every kilogram she gains or loses. Boomstick: kagami likes to eat sweet food and she is often seen eating sweet food at night, such as chocolate pocky sticks. Wiz: despite her concern about her weight, she has no willpower controlling her eating habit, resulting in an "eat now, fret later" attitude Boomstick: kagami is light purple colored haired hatsune miku, she has long, purple hair with ribbon tied into bunches, and unlike tsukasa, has sharp eyes. Wiz: kagami is the quintessential "tsundere", she on one side can be the straight and intolerant type however, she is prone to be shy and lonely at times. Boomstick: kagami is constantly attempting to hide the fact that she has a deep sense of attachment to her friendsm especially konata. Wiz: she also seems to take a twisted delight in mocking konata's smaller than average physique Boomstick: her lack of motivation and her tendency to be a troublemaker, which usually results in konata becoming very defensive. Wiz: in spite of all this, she really does care about konata, and is almost always willing to go places or do favors for her similarly to konata , kagami like video games, but plays a different genre than konata, side-scrolling shooters. Boomstick: she loves to read light novels, but is lonely, as no one around her has the same interests as her Wiz: both kagami and tsukasa are left-handed. Boomstick: kagami shares the name of her creator, kagami yoshimizu, and according to the creator, kagami has his pen in his school days Wiz: and had her personality thought out long ago Boomstick: kagami became the 2008 anime saimoe tournament's champion with her sister tsukasa being runner up. Kagami hiiragi: do your own homework tomo takino Wiz: Tomo Takino is extremely energetic and competitive, Boomstick: despite being nonathletic and a slacker at the same time. Wiz: She randomly challenges people to competitions she can't win - mostly Sakaki in sports and Chiyo in scholastics. Boomstick: She tends to irritate everyone around her, but especially Yomi, who has been her classmate since elementary school. Wiz: Tomo's character is extremely impulsive and she never considers nor cares about the consequences of anything she says or does. Boomstick: She is the only one of the main cast who picks on Chiyo. Wiz: During the second trip to Chiyo's summer house, Tomo actually grabbed Chiyo's house keys and threw them into the forest because she wanted to see what would happen if they had lost them; Boomstick: which, of course, was a very bad idea. Wiz: However, on the occasions when Tomo has actually been inspired to concentrate on something, she has demonstrated that she is quite capable. Boomstick: She succeeded in gaining the grades needed to qualify for the same high school as Yomi, though it was only after Yomi ridiculed her and openly said that there was no way that she could do so. Wiz: Once Tomo began attending high school however, Boomstick: she returned to her lackadaisical ways. Tomo takino: hi, i am tomo takino prelude wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all boomstick: it's time for a death battle! fight The battlefield is enraged by the sand Tomo: I recommended the suspicious secret weapon that who will belong to the other Kagami: until one day the city has been deserted *unsheathes the sword* and ruined out to the destruction Tsukasa: tomo takino must die for the hell right, sis? Kagami: good answer *laugh* -> ohohohohohohohohohohohoho Kagami raises the sword and offers it straight to tomo Tomo holds the baseball bat in right hand Tomo: prepare losing to your murder sister and start to smash your assistant in fault without... Kagami: don't worry about that, this time you will blast off to hell *laugh* -> ohohohohohohohohohohohoho 3 2 1 GO! Kagami twists her sword to go near tomo and slashes upward but tomo squats down Tomo grabs kagami's ankles and throw her to the sky But kagami lands on her feet, kagami shoots the cannonball at tomo but she bashes the ball toward kagami's head But kagami crouches to avoid the cannonball and enjoys celebrate her dance with martial arts and tomo is enraged and turns around her back and escapes Kagami tries to chase tomo and she tries to catch her Kagami: you're too slow! You have no chance to go anywhere Tomo: I have no time to rest Kagami catches tomo and punches her face fall down Tomo is getting up to kneel at one knee and kagami thinks she do something Misao: kagami seems to brace herself and she stubborn to make her dizzy Ayano: tomo takino is fooled for my friend Tomo takino uses the cartwheel attack but kagami pounds the ground to cause the spout of water targeting tomo to pummel her above 30 feet and tomo falls violently landing her back Kagami: I think this is over, now I have go to the rest Tomo: I am not done yet!!! Tomo starts berserk and fires machine gun at kagami but misses Tsukasa: sis! You're alive! But be careful not to die Tomo: take this Tomo tries to attack kagami with the heavy iron hammer but misses Kagami holds fireball in left hand and bubble ball in right hand, she mixes both elements to shoot the topaz colored beam at tomo Tomo is near death and takes a deep breath Kagura: hang on tomo! Koyomi: if you die after you both the people! You must go to punishment Kagami thinks herself to dress up as reimu hakurei and asks tsukasa to desire Tomo starts to laugh at her friends and bother both kagura and koyomi Tomo: you are stupid pervert! I don’t cause her stupid naked girl! Tomo rips kagami's clothes excluding the underwear Kagami starts to get mad at tomo and cries Kagami: *sob* I must need your help with your wish! Tsukasa! Tsukasa: don’t worry kagami! now I wish to dress you up as reimu hakurei from touhou! Then chinpunkanpun! Tsukasa hiiragi magically dresses up kagami hiiragi as reimu hakurei from touhou project Kagami: thank you tsukasa! I am looking so cute! kagami holds her sword to knock out tomo with 15 times stabs at tomo's body kagami: serves you right stupid hyperactive girl *laugh* -> ohohohohohohohohohoho KO!!!!! Kagami hiiragi's family applause her for victory conclusion Wiz: and so once again! Tomo doesn’t survive due to having an incredible jeopardy of mind Boomstick: kagami is diligent who can catch tomo's hyper feeling! Wiz: tomo was being competitive and hyperactive girl but completely stubborn making trouble takinowned Boomstick: kagami is taking the lag of takinowned that she kills her with jabbing her chest with the sword Wiz: the winner is kagami hiiragi Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles